Le Drame de trois vies
by Florana
Summary: La scène du toit. Vous savez, cette fameuse scène où Naruto et Sasuke se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre ? En voici une nouvelle version, poignante et sanglante.


**Auteur : **Florana

**Manga** **:** Naruto (première saison)

**Genre :** Tragédie, One-shot, Amitié

**Personnages :** Principalement l'équipe 7

**Crédits :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux.

Le Drame de trois vies

Etrange sensation. Je me sens bizarre. Peut-être plus légère ? Oui, c'est ça, je suis beaucoup plus légère, comme si le poids de mon corps avait complètement disparu. Je n'ai pas mal. A vrai dire, je ne sens rien du tout : pas une odeur, pas une caresse, rien, comme si j'avais perdu mes cinq sens. Ma vue est-elle encore avec moi ? Je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir.

Tout est blanc autour de moi. La lumière est éblouissante. Peu à peu, la luminosité semble s'apaiser et je commence à distinguer les contours d'une pièce. Des bruits me parviennent. D'abord, il y a ce « bip » qui se répète sans arrêt. C'est un tout petit bruit plutôt irritant. D'où cela provient-il ? Et puis, il y a autre chose : des voix, très lointaines, peut-être appartenant à un autre monde.

– Dépêchez-vous, on va la perdre !

Cette voix, je la reconnais. C'est celle de Tsunade-sama. Mais de qui parle-t-elle ? Mes yeux s'habituent enfin à la lumière. La pièce est entièrement blanche. Je suis allongée sur un lit de la même couleur que les murs. Il y a plusieurs personnes autour de moi, à commencer par Tsunade-sama. La pauvre a l'air complètement paniqué. Elle me jette des regards terrifiés. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi. Alors pourquoi cette panique ?

A ses côtés, Shizune tente de l'aider mais elle aussi semble choquée. Elles me fixent toutes les deux du même regard. Les deux infirmiers à leurs côtés en font autant. Aucun d'eux n'a l'air rassuré.

Je suis donc à l'hôpital. Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tsunade-sama continue de paniquer. Elle pense que je suis toujours inconsciente. Pourtant, mes yeux sont ouverts. Ne les voit-elle pas ?

– Tsunade-sama, je suis réveillée.

C'est étrange, ma voix ne semble même pas l'atteindre. Pourtant, elle fait attention à chaque mouvement de mon corps, à chaque battement de mon cœur. Tiens, ça aussi, c'est étrange. Je ne sens plus mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je commence à avoir peur.

Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'agitent autour de moi et ils ne remarquent même pas que je suis éveillée. Finalement, décidée à mettre un terme à cette mascarade, je me lève. Et là, c'est l'horrible découverte.

Je viens de passer à travers le bras de Tsunade-sama ! Je ne l'ai même pas senti, c'est comme si je n'étais que vapeur d'eau. Elle ne m'a pas vue me lever et maintenant elle fixe un point dans mon dos. Alors, tremblante de peur, je me retourne.

Un cri d'horreur s'échappe de ma gorge. Pourtant, nul ne l'entend. Mon propre corps est allongé sur le lit. Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon esprit se serait séparé de lui ? Mais alors, suis-je morte ? Pas tout à fait. Je vois l'oscilloscope relié à mon pouls qui affiche encore quelques battements. C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de biper. Il y a un « bip » pour un battement. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne bat plus très vite.

La main tremblante, je m'approche de mon corps. Je ne peux même pas le toucher. Mes doigts passent au travers de ma chevelure rose sans trouver la moindre forme de résistance. Mes yeux sont clos et la sueur recouvre mon front. Je n'ose même pas observer en détail mes côtes. Le drap qui les recouvre est taché de rouge. Mes vêtements le sont aussi, d'ailleurs. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Il faut que je m'en souvienne.

Voulant faire le point, je m'assois dans un coin de la salle. Enfin, cela n'est dû qu'à l'habitude car je ne sens ni le mur, ni le sol. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se demander comment sont faites les limbes, en supposant que je sois coincée entre vie et mort. Je force ma mémoire, essaye de faire réapparaître dans ma tête des images disparues. Des souvenirs, des sensations et le sentiment d'une grande peur affluent à mon cerveau. Ça y est, je me souviens.

_Je suis sur le toit de l'hôpital. Une scène effrayante s'offre à moi. Naruto et Sasuke se battent avec une fureur incontrôlée. Il me semble qu'ils vont bientôt s'entretuer. Les clones de Naruto recouvrent le sol, si bien que je ne peux plus voir les draps blancs étendus sur la terrasse. Sasuke, lui, vient de se débarrasser du véritable Naruto alors qu'il était dans les airs. A présent, il se retourne et exécute un jutsu Katon. Il ne faut que quelques secondes aux flammes pour recouvrir entièrement le sol._

_Paniquée, je cherche Naruto des yeux. Où est-il ? En dehors de ce carnage ou au beau milieu du brasier ? Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'ai beau aimer Sasuke, je ne lui pardonnerai sans doute jamais s'il tue notre ami._

_Les flammes s'estompent et Naruto apparaît au milieu d'elles. Je me sens immédiatement rassurée mais cette joie est de courte durée. Un clone à ses côtés, Naruto a fait apparaître une boule de chakra dans sa main. Sa rotation est telle qu'elle en fait un bruit infernal. Même Sasuke semble impressionné. En tout cas, il l'est suffisamment pour créer un Chidori._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur recommence à tambouriner. Ils vont se tuer ! Le Chidori est la plus puissante technique de Sasuke ! Je les regarde tour à tour. Sasuke est encore en l'air et Naruto, au sol, se précipite vers lui. Le choc va être terrible. Il faut que je les arrête. Sinon, ils vont y laisser leur vie._

_– Arrêtez…_

_Ma voix n'est qu'un supplice aussitôt couvert par le piaillement des mille oiseaux. Ma gorge se noue et mes jambes tremblent affreusement. Je regarde la scène, impuissante. Naruto et Sasuke continuent de se rapprocher._

_– Vous deux… Arrêtez…_

_Ma voix est à peine plus forte que précédemment. Evidemment, ils ne l'entendent pas. Mes deux meilleurs amis courent droit au massacre. Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir. Si je ne fais rien tout de suite, ils mourront. Alors, poussée par une sorte d'instinct, je m'élance vers eux. Je ferme les yeux, terrorisée par ce qui risque de se passer._

_– ARRÊTEZ !_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est un véritable hurlement qui sort de ma gorge. J'ai crié tellement fort que mes cordes vocales me brûlent. Naruto et Sasuke m'ont probablement entendue. Le bruit des attaques se rapproche de plus en plus. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux et, pourtant, je dois voir ce qui se passe. Alors je me force et la scène défile à une vitesse fulgurante devant moi._

_Je n'ai pas le Sharingan de Sasuke mais je vois déjà ce qui va arriver avant même que cela ne se produise. Encore un pas et je serai entre les deux attaques. Naruto et Sasuke eux aussi l'ont vu. Leurs visages passent successivement de la surprise, à la panique puis à la terreur totale. Ils essayent de freiner mais n'y arrivent pas._

_Je lève les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? Probablement. Vais-je mourir sur le coup ? Qu'est-ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté ? Alors que je suis perdue dans ces questions, j'aperçois une autre silhouette. Je reconnais la coiffure en bataille de notre sensei. Il court vers nous mais il est déjà trop tard._

_Les deux attaques me frappent de plein fouet. La douleur transperce ma chair, brise mes os et brûle mes muscles. Il me semble que mon corps vient d'exploser. Naruto et Sasuke sont projetés des mètres plus loin à cause de l'impact. Mes jambes ne me répondent plus, je ne sens plus que la douleur infernale. Elle me tiraille de tous les côtés, cela en devient insupportable. Je ne peux même pas crier, j'ai bien trop mal. Alors, je me sens tomber._

_Des bras me rattrapent. La brûlure semble s'intensifier. Je sens le goût acre du sang dans ma bouche. Kakashi-sensei me fixe des yeux, terrifié. C'est lui qui me tient. Il m'appelle et me demande de rester éveillée. Ce n'est pas la peine, la douleur est trop forte. Alors, avec un dernier sourire, un dernier souffle, je murmure :_

_– Ça vous apprendra à arriver en retard, Sensei._

_Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de terreur alors que ma vue se brouille. Je tombe et puis c'est le trou noir._

Je reviens à la réalité. Je suis toujours dans la chambre de l'hôpital et mon corps est toujours devant moi, allongé sur le lit. Alors c'est cela qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai voulu protéger Naruto et Sasuke ? Mais où sont-ils au juste ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Inquiète, je sors de ma chambre.

Mon corps passe la porte sans même la sentir. C'en est presque effrayant mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur des détails. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me coupe le souffle que je n'ai plus.

Kakashi-sensei se tient contre le mur. Pas dans une attitude nonchalante mais la tête vers le mur, comme s'il se retenait de se cogner volontairement. Sasuke et Naruto sont derrière lui, assis sur un banc. Il ne leur adresse aucun regard. Leur en veut-il ? J'espère que non. C'est moi, après tout, qui me suis mise entre eux.

Naruto pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Même si je n'en ai plus, cette vision me brise le cœur. Il ne pleure pas comme un enfant qui fait un caprice, ni même comme une personne simplement triste. Il pleure comme quelqu'un qui souffre, qui a mal et qui ne peut plus supporter la douleur que par les larmes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Son visage est déformé par son malheur. Je m'agenouille près de lui, espérant qu'il puisse sentir ma présence, mais c'est peine perdue, ses larmes coulent à flot.

A ses côtés, Sasuke est pâle comme un linge. Il ne bouge pas, ne tremble même pas et ses yeux paraissent vides de vie. Se sent-il coupable de ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit impassible. Sa froideur habituelle l'a quitté pour laisser la place à un immense désarroi. Il semble perdu, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire, comme si le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Il sombre dans un gouffre et personne ne peut le rattraper.

Soudain, Naruto se met à parler. Sa voix est brouillée par les sanglots mais j'arrive tout de même à la comprendre :

– Je suis tellement désolé, Kakashi-sensei… tout est ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû accepter le duel de Sasuke ! Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser le Rasengan ! Vous savez… c'est moi qui ai commencé… je suis tellement désolé !

Les larmes ne me viennent pas aux yeux et pourtant j'aimerais tellement pleurer. Je voudrais m'approcher de Naruto et le serrer dans mes bras mais je ne peux rien faire. Alors je le contemple, totalement impuissante.

Lentement, je pose mon regard sur notre sensei. Comment va-t-il réagir ? J'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il va dire. Il semble encore sous le choc. Plusieurs secondes passent sans qu'il ne prononce un seul mot. Soudain, il se retourne vers nous. Il ne pleure pas mais ses yeux sont bouffis de fatigue et rouges de tristesse. Il me semble qu'il a pris vingt ans en quelques heures.

– Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé, Naruto, explique-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as pas mesuré la portée de ton geste. Tu n'as pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Un ninja doit toujours réfléchir aux conséquences !

Naruto pleure toujours autant mais il trouve la force de répondre :

– Vous trouvez que c'est le moment de faire un cours, Sensei ?

Kakashi-sensei le regarde en soupirant. Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme, aucune colère dans cette phrase. C'était juste des mots pour oublier la situation, pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

– A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je vais dire maintenant aux parents de Sakura ? ajoute-t-il en jetant tour à tour des regards à mes deux coéquipiers. Que vous avez blessé leur fille à mort?

Naruto baisse la tête et ses larmes redoublent. Je me mords la lèvre mais n'en ressent aucune douleur. Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei se montre-t-il si dur ? Pourtant, je ne peux lui en vouloir, il semble vraiment perturbé. Soudain, il tourne les talons et commence à s'éloigner. Va-t-il prévenir mes parents ? J'ai envie de savoir et me mets à le suivre.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs de l'hôpital, nous arrivons dans le hall. Kakashi-sensei marche la tête baissée, si bien qu'il n'aperçoit même pas Asuma et Kurenai-sensei. Ils ont l'air inquiets et s'approchent de lui. Kurenai-sensei pose une main sur son épaule, ce qui lui fait relever la tête.

– Kakashi, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, nous… nous sommes désolés.

Kakashi-sensei hausse les épaules. Se moque-t-il de mon état ? Je me sens déçue. J'espérais qu'au moins il éprouvait une quelconque affection pour moi, malgré ses airs endormis. Oh, pas quelque chose de fort, bien entendu, mais une sorte d'affection paternelle.

Soudain, je vois ses poings se crisper. Me serai-je trompée ? Mon accident lui fait-il de la peine ? On dirait bien que oui. D'un geste si vif que personne n'a le temps de le voir agir, il donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur blanc de l'hôpital. Le ciment s'effrite légèrement et je vois une goutte de sang perler au bout de ses phalanges. Cette vision me fait mal et je détourne les yeux.

Il me semble que toute la salle a sursauté au bruit de l'impact. Kurenai et Asuma-sensei fixent Kakashi-sensei d'un air désolé, ne sachant que faire pour le réconforter. Soudain, il se met à parler :

– Elle avait douze ans, douze ans, vous comprenez ? Elle avait douze ans et je n'ai pas su la protéger ! Je l'ai vue arriver, leur bagarre, et je ne suis même pas arrivé à temps ! Moi, le célèbre ninja copieur, le grand Kakashi Hatake, je n'ai pas pu sauver mon élève !

Le hall de l'hôpital est plongé dans le silence. Je suis moi-même tétanisée. Je n'ai jamais vu Kakashi-sensei entrer dans une telle fureur. Elle est si grande qu'on la sent sans qu'il ait besoin de crier et, le pire, c'est que toute cette colère est dirigée contre lui-même.

Lentement, il se retourne vers ses amis et les fixe tous deux du regard. J'ai l'impression de revoir cette colère qu'il avait le jour où il s'est battu pour la première fois contre Zabuza. C'était il y a si longtemps mais, à présent, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

– Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit ? reprend-il au bout de quelques secondes. Elle m'a dit que cela m'apprendrait à arriver toujours en retard. Elle avait raison ! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. J'aurais dû arriver à temps ! J'aurais dû la sauver et éviter ce drame !

Je me sens fragile tout à coup. Je ne pensais pas que mon sensei pouvait ressentir une aussi grande culpabilité. Il me semble que ce sentiment le ronge de l'intérieur. Il parait plus violent, plus agressif mais aussi beaucoup plus faible. Il ne prend même pas le temps d'écouter ses amis et sort de l'hôpital. Je n'ai plus le cœur à le suivre. Dire que je m'inquiétais parce que je craignais qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Quelle égoïste je fais ! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si je lui avais été complètement indifférente : il n'aurait pas autant souffert.

Finalement, c'est le cœur gros que je retourne auprès de Sasuke et de Naruto. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai retrouvé le chemin, on dirait que je suis naturellement attirée par la présence de mon corps. Assis sur le banc, Naruto ne s'est pas calmé. Pourtant, ses larmes se sont arrêtées et ce ne sont que des sanglots qui s'échappent de sa gorge. Je pense qu'il est arrivé au stade où ses yeux sont trop secs et trop douloureux pour pleurer davantage.

Sasuke, lui, est toujours aussi pâle. Il semble plongé dans un autre monde. Son regard vide est posé sur la porte du bloc et ne parait pas pouvoir s'en détacher. Combien de temps va-t-il rester comme ça ? Des heures, des jours, des années ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais bouger. Naruto se remet alors à parler :

– Je voulais pas, Sasuke… Je voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça, je suis désolé… Désolé de t'avoir entraîner comme ça là-dedans…

On dirait que Sasuke ne peut plus supporter ces paroles. Brusquement, il se lève et fixe le mur blanc. Ce geste fait réagir Naruto. Il jette un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, surpris et inquiet à la fois. Moi, j'attends la suite, sans pouvoir intervenir. Cette fois-ci, je me vois forcée d'assister à la scène sans pouvoir les arrêter.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Naruto.

Je crois que la voix de Sasuke ne m'a jamais parue aussi grave. Je ne sais si ce que j'y décèle est de la peine ou de la colère, c'est peut-être un peu des deux. Soudain, il rouvre la bouche :

– C'est la sienne, Naruto !

Il a crié cela en pointant la porte du bloc. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire et je ne lui en veux pas. Naruto, lui, le regarde avec des yeux éberlués.

– Enfin, Sasuke…

Mais Sasuke ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre. Sa voix s'emballe et il recommence à crier :

– C'est sa faute, Naruto, c'est la sienne ! Elle n'avait pas le droit, tu m'entends, pas le droit de se mettre entre nous deux ! Pourquoi s'est-elle interposée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? On ne lui avait rien demandé !

Sasuke s'effondre à mes pieds. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Sasuke Uchiwa, l'unique survivant d'un des plus prestigieux clans de Konoha, est littéralement abattu. Naruto se précipite vers lui pour le soutenir. Sasuke, reprend la parole, sauf que, cette fois-ci, il ne crie plus. Sa voix est tremblante, si bien qu'elle me surprend tout d'abord. On dirait un autre Sasuke.

– Pourquoi Naruto ? Hein, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle a décidé de se venger, c'est ça ? Elle a voulu se venger parce que je n'étais pas toujours sympa avec elle ! Elle a voulu se venger pour toutes les fois où je lui ai dit qu'elle était lourde ! Elle a voulu m'infliger sa mort sur la conscience… Sakura, pourquoi ?

Il répète ce dernier mot sans pouvoir s'en lasser. Je regarde Naruto le serrer contre lui et leurs larmes se mêlent sur leurs épaules. Je ne savais pas qu'un Uchiwa savait pleurer. Le glaçon aurait-il fondu ? Je devrais me réjouir, après tout me voilà devenue une personne importante aux yeux de Sasuke, mais je ne ressens aucune joie face à cette scène. Les larmes ne me viennent pas et, pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi malheureuse.

Finalement, je m'agenouille près d'eux. Ils ne peuvent ressentir ma présence mais je sens le besoin de m'approcher. Alors que Sasuke pleure sur Naruto, je me fonds entre eux. Nous voilà, les trois genins de l'équipe 7, réunis pour une dernière fois.

– Sakura, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Sasuke répète encore cette phrase. Je sais très bien qu'il ne pense pas sincèrement que ce soit de ma faute. Sa culpabilité est bien trop présente dans sa voix. Tout à l'heure, il criait pour la cacher, maintenant ses barrières se sont brisées. Comme un barrage qui cède sous la pression de l'eau, il a éclaté en sanglots et ne peut plus s'arrêter.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes tous les trois agenouillés par terre. Il semble cependant que ma présence réchauffe le cœur de mes coéquipiers. Sasuke se reprend peu à peu et regagne sa dignité d'Uchiwa. Naruto, lui, ne pleure plus. Je crois qu'il n'en a plus la force. Alors, lentement, ils vont se rasseoir sur le banc.

Je m'assois à côté d'eux et j'attends les résultats de Tsunade-sama. Après tout, ma vie est toujours en danger, sinon je ne serais pas là, à la limite entre le spectre et l'existence. Cependant, je ne crains pas de mourir. Même si au début j'étais paniquée, je suis à présent calme et sereine. La seule chose pour laquelle je veux rester en vie, c'est pour eux trois, les membres de l'équipe 7. Bien sûr, il y aussi mes parents, mes amis et Ino, mon éternelle meilleure ennemie mais je ne veux pas que Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi-sensei souffrent toute leur vie à cause de la culpabilité.

C'est alors que je sens un changement se produire en moi. Je sens quelque chose bouger là où devrait se trouver mon cœur. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que je reviens enfin à la vie ou est-ce le passage vers la mort ? Je ne sais pas, je me sens de plus en plus bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être aspirée mais vers où ?

Cette sensation s'amenuise peu à peu. Je me sens de mieux en mieux en fait. Il me semble que de l'autre côté de la porte, Tsunade-sama et ses assistants ont arrêté de s'agiter. Je vois alors Kakashi-sensei. Il a encore les yeux bouffis mais sa colère s'est calmée. Mes parents le suivent, tremblants comme des feuilles. Je me sens mal à cette vue. A eux aussi je leur fais de la peine. Tous, ils ont le regard posé sur la porte du bloc. J'en fais autant. Il me semble que nous sommes tous proches les uns des autres, même si aucun d'entre eux ne peut se douter de ma présence.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Ils retiennent tous leur respiration. Naruto se met même à trembler. Moi, je ne sais que faire. Je sens l'angoisse me nouer la gorge. Je ne sais même pas si je suis morte ou non. Je ne sais toujours pas la signification de ce changement de tout à l'heure.

Tsunade-sama entre dans le couloir et y jette un regard circulaire. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire un mot, la réponse apparaît clairement dans ses yeux bruns. Un bruit, je me retourne. Ma mère s'est évanouie dans les bras de mon père. Ce doit être le choc.

– Je suis désolée…

Les mots de Tsunade-sama sont aussitôt recouverts par les nouveaux sanglots de Naruto. Kakashi-sensei baisse la tête pour cacher son visage. Sasuke s'assoit sur le banc, ses jambes ne peuvent plus supporter son propre poids. Et moi, je contemple le spectacle, impuissante. J'ai détruit trois vies en voulant les protéger par ma mort. Je vois leur monde s'effondrer et, moi, je m'envole vers les cieux.

A présent, les années ont passé. De là où je suis, je peux encore contempler la vie de mes amis. Naruto vient de devenir Hokage. Il a dit qu'il faisait ça pour moi, qu'il voulait s'assurer que plus aucun ninja de Konoha ne soit tué par ses propres camarades. Je suis fière de lui mais je suis triste aussi. Il n'a plus le sourire d'avant, on dirait que ma mort a détruit une part de sa personnalité. Même Hinata ne peut pas le consoler. Il s'en veut toujours et la culpabilité a consumé toute sa joie de vivre.

Sasuke aussi a été perturbé. Orochimaru n'a jamais réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets. Et pour cause, ma mort l'a dégoûté de la vengeance. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Quand je vois le malheur qu'elle a causé, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu que je vive et que lui parte. Au moins, l'équipe 7 existerait encore.

Effectivement, l'équipe 7 n'existe plus. Il n'en reste rien, pas même un lambeau ou un semblant d'amitié entre ses membres. Naruto et Sasuke ont cessé de se parler. J'aurais aimé les revoir se disputer, simplement parce que leur amitié existait à travers leurs querelles. A présent, ils s'ignorent.

Kakashi-sensei s'est retiré de l'enseignement et a demandé à Tsunade-sama de le replacer dans l'ANBU. Maintenant, je le vois se perdre corps et âme dans le travail pour oublier. Il oublie tout, son passé, ses erreurs et son ancienne équipe. De temps en temps, je le surprends devant la stèle de pierre en l'honneur des morts. Il caresse le nom d'Obito Uchiwa, puis le mien, Sakura Haruno.

Il arrive parfois que mes trois anciens coéquipiers se croisent dans les rues de Konoha et, à ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression de voir trois étrangers. Cette vision me fait mal mais je ne peux rien faire. Leur bonheur a été le prix pour les sauver. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de m'élancer vers eux. Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Je suis désolée, Naruto. Je suis désolée, Kakashi-sensei.

FIN


End file.
